Tamao's alone or is she?
by Bill Sayers
Summary: Tamao still misses Nagisa. She sits alone in her room crying. But one night she gets a surprise. Tell me what you think and what I can add in the story. Rated M for later chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Tamao's alone or is she?

Tamao sat alone in her dorm room, rocking back and forth in her chair infront of the window.

Nagisa was out with Shizuma again.

"I'm so alone" Tamao thought as she watched the rain outside her window. The storm was getting worse, Tamao could hear the wind blowing the shutters around.

The shutters banged against the window.

"I hope the window glass doesn't break." Tamao said out loud as she continued to rock in here chair.

She just wanted to be close to Nagisa like Shizuma was, holding her and saying the nicest things to her.

"Maybe I should get back to my writings." Tamao said to herself, "No. I'm not really in the mood right now. Should I go to bed? No. I'm not sleepy yet. Should I read a book? Maybe not... Oh Nagisa..."

Tamao was still thinking of Nagisa. She was in love with someone else. She was in love with Shizuma, the previous Etoile-sama of her school. Even though at first she had felt a close relationship with Tamao, Shizuma was the one she desired to be with more.

Tamao wished there were two of her, so she could have one of them.

"It's no use," Tamao said, "Nagisa is in love with Shizuma. I just have to accept that. I can't say I blame her. Shizuma is a woman of devine beauty. How could I possible compete with her?"

In fact, she found herself a plain sort when compared to Shizuma's serene good looks.

The rain contined the splatter the window.

Tamao still thought of Nagisa; her beautiful red hair; Tamao felt the urge to brush and stoke Nagisa's red hair. Shizuma had beautiful hair as well; long beautiful silver hair.

Tamao leaned back in her rocking chair. "Oh, what a feeling." She sighed, "I wish I could join them tonight."

Outside the wind was howling; trees were blowing around; the rain thrummed on the roof of the school; sheets of water streamed down the window.

Tamao continued to rock in her chair while listening to the storm.

"I'll bet Nagisa and Shizuma are having so much fun right now." She thought, "I wish I could be there with them. "

Rain drummed loudly against the window.

"But what are the chances of that?"

Thunder crashed in the distance.

Tears begin to run down Tamao's face.

"No!: She told herself, "I am in control of my emotions! I will not cry anymore! I'm not a baby!"

She fought back the tears.

"I won't be alone forever. I'll find someone too." She told herself, but she wasn't convinced.

She couldn't stop the tears for long.

"I'm so alone"

Then Tamao stopped crying when she heard footsteps running by her door.

"What? Who's there?"

Tamao stood up and walked over to the door.

There was a note sticking under the door.

"Huh?"

Tamao pick up the note and read it out loud:

_Dear Tamao-chan,_

_Are you well? We have been having such a wonderful time together. But we noticed that you haven't been happy lately. You have spent so much time in your room. You don't go out anyplace anymore. Are you feeling bad? Well maybe we can help you feel so much better. Why don't you come don't here and see us? We can cheer you up._

_Love Nagisa and Shizuma_

Tamao's mouth dropped open.

"Is it real? Don't they REALY want me?"

Tamao had a good feeling about it so she decided to go to Shizumas's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamao appoarched the door of Shizuma's room and knocked.

Thunder crashed outside.

"Coming..." said a voice from inside; it sounded like Shizuma-sama.

Tamao's heart was pounding so heart.

The door openned up slowly.

Shizuma smiled at Tamao, "Welcome Tamao-chan." she said, "We've been expecting you." Shizuma grinned at Tamao as her green eyes sparkled.

She was wearing a thick white bath rode. It looked great on her.

"Tamao-chan?" A voice called from inside of the room; it was Nagisa.

"Yes. I'm here." Tamao said.

"Well..." said Shiazuma as she gently took Tamao's hand, "What are you waiting for? Come in."

Tamao's mouth was dry as Shizuma led her into the room.

Nagisa was lying on the bed wearing a red bath robe.

"I'm so happy you could make it Tamao." Nagisa said as she sat up.

Shizuma sat down on the bed next to Nagisa.

"Come on," she said as she panted the spot on the bed in between Nagisa and herself, "Don't be shy. Come and join us."

Tamao couldn't make eye-contact with either of them; she was so nervous; she was afraid to say anything otherwise she might wake up from this dream. So Tamao just sat down quietly on the bed in between the two girls.

The rain was hitting the roof hard.

Finally Tamao managed to speak, "Thank you both for inviting me." she said, "The storm scares me."

Shizuma put an arm around Tamao, "That's okay honey. Don't you worry about a thing. That storm will past by soon."

Nagisa put her head on Tamao's shoulder, "Please relax Tamao-chan. We're here with you."

Slowly Tamao put her own arms around the two girls. She felt that they would kick her out for it, but Nagisa sighed and Shizuma kissed Tamao on the cheek.

"Oh my god," Tamao thought "Is this really happening?"

Thunder crashed again as Shizuma pulled Tamao toward her with a predatory grin on her face and kissed her. Tamao felt Shizuma's large breasts pancaked against her own rubbing up against her and Tamao was hot immediatley. Her nipples are as hard as rocks!

Tamao's lips part slightly, and then Shizuma's tongue went in immediately, flattening her tongue down and probing inside her.

Tamao panted hard as Shizuma's kept her tongue in and leanned on her pushing ger back, her tongue wriggling in and out.

Nagisa grabbed Tamao's head and pulled her towards her. "Hey," Nagisa said, "don't forget about me."

Nagisa's lips met Tamao's as Shizuma removed her robe. Tamao gasped as she looked at Shizuma's naked body. Her breasts looked to be 36C. Her body was sultry and sensual looking.

Nagisa began to unbuton Tamao's dress as Shizuma put her hand up her shirt and began rubbing Tamao's cunt right through her panties.

It felt incredible!

Finally Tamao's dress was off, then Shizuma reached around Tamao's back to unhook her bra as Nagisa took off her robe.

Now the bra was off!

Next Shizuma climbed on top of Tamao.

"Are you ready for a big ride Tamao?" Shizuma exclaimed, as she put her rock-hard nipples on top of Tamao's nipples.

"Oh yes!" Tamao said as she slid off her panties.

"Let's cum together!" she smiled, locking her wet pussy into Tamao, making the blue haired girl cry out.

"Oh, you're so naughty, Shizuma!" Tamao laughed, before Shizuma began grinding her pussy into Tamao's.

"YE-E-E-E-ES! OH YES! OH PLEASE RUB ME, SHIZUMA! FUCK M-E-E-E-E!"

The ecstasy of pleasure was now too much for both girls; they yelled out and screamed in lust, before the final moments approached.

"YES! SHIZUMA, I'M CUMMING! I WANNA CUM IN YOUR PUSSY! I WANNA GO CRAZY!"

"YE-E-E-AH! TAMAO, OH, I WANNA CUM LIKE WILD! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH MY GOD, HERE I-…AH! AH! I'M…CUMMING!"

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"

The entire world stood still as the girls felt each other's fluids running out in their pussies; all they knew of lust had been unleashed, and they could do nothing but to feel as the orgasm kept flowing out of them.

"Did you like that princess?" asked Shizuma as she held Tamao tighter. Their nipples were still rubbing against each other.

"Oh god yes..." panted Tamao, "That was the greatest thing in my life!"

Nagisa climbed into bed and proceeded to tongue fuck Tamao, licking her clitoris and butt.

Tamao soon came to a shuddering climax again. Shizuma moved down to suck on her tits, and Tamao fondled her pussy at the same time.

Nagisa moved up to also suck on Tamao nipples, Shizuma started to kiss tamao again full on the lips, driving her tongue deep into Tamao's mouth.

Then Nagisa kissed Tamao.

Oh god! Tamao was in heaven!

Nagisa was rolling Tamao's left nipple between her fingers causing her to moan even louder. Tamao moved her hands to Nagisa's stomach and up to her chest. Nagisa jumped when Tamao pinched her right nipple and felt tingles along her spine.

Shizuma slowly worked her hand down Tamao's body and in one fluid motion slid her index finger along Tamao's rather moist vagina.

Tamao broke her kiss with Nagisa and gasped and looked at Shizuma with a completely shocked look.

"Just relax." Shizuma whispered. "I'll be gentle."

Tamao blushed bright red and nodded and leaned back into her kiss with Nagisa.

Shizuma started rubbing Tamao's cilt causing her to moan into Nagisa mouth.

Nagisa decided it was a good idea to pull her tongue out of Tamao's mouth seeing how she jumped from a simple Shizuma.

Shizuma rubbed Tamao's cunt for a few more strokes before sliding her index finger in.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as Shizuma started moving her finger.

Tamao was on fire with passion and was moving her hips with Shizuma's finger. Shizuma looked into Tamao's eyes and saw that she was enjoying every second of it. She smiled and playfully nibbled on Tamao's right nipple and slid another finger in. Tamao let out a primal scream as she passed her breaking point. Every nerve ending in her body was tingling as she bucked and arced her back. She finally collapsed on the couch breathing hard with sweat covering her body.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you liked that." Shizuma said removing her fingers and putting them in her mouth.

"Oh God yes." Tamao panted.

Shizuma slid her body along Tamao's and looked her in her eyes.

"Do you have any fears now?" Nagisa asked kissing Tamao on the lips.

"No.." Tamao said, the storm wasn't bothering her anymore.

After about another half-hour of maniacal Sapphic sex the girls rested a bit, Shizuma and Nagisa cuddled up on either side of Tamao.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamao woke up to the sound of the shower.

She entered the bathroom, Both Shizuma and Nagisa were fooling around inside of the shower.

"Tamao-chan?" Said Nagisa, "Are you awake?"

"Yes I am."

"Come in and join us," said Shizuma "There's plenty of room."

As she pulled by the shower curtain, Tamao saw Shizuma and Nagisa playing with the shower head.

Tamao grabbed the showerhead and pressed it harder up to Nagisa.

Shizuma kissed the back of Tamao neck, she moaned still holding the showerhead to Nagisa's clit.

Shizuma grabbed Tamao's back and pressed her closer to Tamao's body, and Tamao removed the showerhead from Nagisa.

Tamao and Nagisa spreaded their legs and pressed them together, and began humping one another while kissing.

Shizuma grabbed the showerhead and pressed up against Tamao's and Nagisa's clits.

Both of them screamed with joy!

Tamao's knees went weak, and she almost fell from her amazing orgasm.

Please read and review, also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters.

I am low on ideas I need some inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tamao began to breathe more heavily. Nagisa watched Tamao's breasts rising and falling, wondering how she could have gone so long without noticing how beautiful they were.

Nagisa leaned closer, licking her lips. She brushed the wet hair away from Tamao's face and rested her hand on the Tamao's cheek.

Nagisa fondled Tamao's breasts, feeling the rock-hard nipples poking her fingers. Nagisa pressed closer, leaning in for a kiss...

Shizuma grinned as she reached down and rubbed Tamao's ass.

Nagisa broke the kiss!

Nagisa leaned in and took one of Tamao's engorged nipples in her mouth, eliciting a delighted moan from the other girl.

"She loves this."

"Touch her pussy. See how wet she is."

That sounded like a good idea too. When Nagisa slid a finger inside Tamao's pussy, the other girl thrust her hips forward, welcoming the digit insider her. "More," she whispered hoarsely as Shizuma began to nibble on Tamao's earlobe. Nagisa added a second finger and began to pump relishing the feel of Tamao's inner muscles clamping around her.

In moments the Tamao came, and Nagisa felt the energy from Tamao's orgasm.

"Taste her juice."

Nagisa didn't hesitate. She put her slick fingers in her mouth and sucked.

Tamao almost fainted as she fell back into Shizuma's arms


	5. Chapter 5

Tamao snakes her free hand up and cups Shizuma's left breast lightly.

She rubs her palm against Shizuma's skin and feels her nipple harden from the contact.

Shizuma makes low moaning noise and writhes a little bit from Tamao's touch.

Her huge breastd was soft and it felt wonderful to touch.

Tamao always wondered how it would feel to caress Shizuma's bare chest and she can hardly believe she was getting that chance now.

All three girls moaned with pleasure as the warm water washed the sweat off of their nude bodies.


End file.
